Szybka Kolej Miejska w Warszawie
http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Szybka_Kolej_Miejska_w_Warszawie&action=edit&section=0 edytuj Z Wikipedii, wolnej encyklopedii Skocz do: nawigacji, szukaj Szybka Kolej Miejska w Warszawie jest przedsiębiorstwem w formie spółki z o.o. obsługującym naziemną linię szybkiej kolei miejskiej łączącej centrum Warszawy z jej obrzeżami oraz przedmieściami. Linia ta jest zaczątkiem sieci skm (kolei aglomeracyjnej) obejmującej cały węzeł kolejowy Warszawy. Wraz z metrem i tramwajami ma tworzyć zasadniczą sieć komunikacji miejskiej w Warszawie, uzupełnioną przez autobusy. Warszawska Szybka Kolej Miejska świadczy usługi na już istniejących liniach kolejowych zarządzanych przez PKP Polskie Linie Kolejowe. Dysponuje taborem kolejowym typu 14WE, 19WE i okresowo EN57. Historia edytuj] Przed wojną edytuj] Pierwsze próby stworzenia systemu SKM w Warszawie, wzorowanego na takich w ówczesnej Rzeszy Niemieckiej, miały miejsce przed wojną. Od roku 1937 można mówić o prapoczątkach systemu SKM w Warszawie, w związku z częściową elektryfikacją węzła i wprowadzeniu kursów podmiejskich z częstotliwościami typowymi dla tego typu systemów. 15 grudnia 1936 roku otwarto trakcję elektryczną na linii do Otwocka i Pruszkowa. 22 maja 1937 roku oddano do użytku zelektryfikowany odcinek Pruszków-Grodzisk-Żyrardów a 15 grudnia 1937 roku uruchomiono pociągi elektryczne do Mińska Mazowieckiego. Zastosowano tabor przystosowany do wysokich (węzłowych) peronów (powojenne serie PKP - EW51 i EW52). Po wojnie edytuj] Po wojnie kolej stwierdziła, że nie będzie tramwajem, a miasto Warszawa, że nie ma metropolii bez metra, co zapobiegło naturalnemu rozwojowi systemu SKM (przy czym metra też nie było), mimo zbudowania np. drugiej nawy tunelu średnicowego. Niemniej w okresie gospodarki planowej linię średnicową znacznie rozbudowano i zmodernizowano, a nowy tabor typu 1B/2B, ASEA i 3B/4B (serie PKP EW53 , EW54, EW55) także był przystosowany do wysokich peronów, a ilośc drzwi zwiększono. W roku 1963 za rządów Władysława Gomułki oddano do użytku nowoczesną, szczególnie jak na tamte czasy, stację Warszawa Śródmieście (w miejscu zburzonego Dworca Głównego) i przystanki Warszawa Ochota, Powiśle oraz Stadion, a także osobny tunel dla pociągów dalekobieżnych. W roku 1975 za rządów Edwarda Gierka zbudowano w nowym miejscu dworzec Warszawa Centralna. Od czasów stanu wojennego i pogłębionego przez niego kryzysu społeczno-gospodarczego system podupadł, zmniejszyła się częstotliwość kursowania pociągów. Niekorzystny wpływ na poziom świadczonych przez kolej usług miały także przemiany ustrojowe, pod koniec lat 90. XX wieku kolej regionalna w Warszawie obsługiwała poniżej 1% realizowanych podróży, a pociągi kursowały zbyt rzadko, przez co pasażerowie woleli skorzystać z innych środków transportu. Dodatkowo, na jej trasach nasiliła się przestępczość, grasowały grupy napadające i ograbiające podróżnych, oraz pojawiło się (na wzór amerykański) graffiti na wagonach, stacjach i przystankach. Stopniowo znikały - kasowane -pociągi wysoko-peronowe zastępowane przez "uniwersalne" typu 5B/6B (seria PKP EN57), a rozkład jazdy degenerował się na skutek braku więzi kolei z miastem. Jedyne wówczas wyprodukowane w warunkach niewydolnej gospodarki zespoły wysoko-peronowe (serie PKP EW58 i EW60) skierowano do Trójmiasta, gdyż Warszawa nie była postrzegana jako miejsce, gdzie komunikacja kolejowa ma jakieś znaczenie. Po 1989 edytuj] Dopiero pod koniec 2002 roku padła propozycja eksperta eksploatacji i ekonomistów transportu (m.in. R. Wodzickiego i A. Fularza), by system skm zorganizować jako przedsiębiorstwo oddzielne od kolei państwowej PKP, tak jak to ma miejsce w niektórych krajach Europy. Chodziło o przerwanie dyskusji na temat różnic taryfowych między PKP i ZTM. W ulotce Polskiego Naukowo-Technicznego Towarzystwa Eksploatacyjnego w Warszawie i referacie na konferencji we Wrocławiu na temat zintegrowanego transportu R. Wodzicki przeciwstawił się (luty-kwiecień 2003) projektowi wydzielenia linii średnicowej jako "kolejki typu metro". W następstwie, A. Fularz na zorganizowanej wówczas konferencji prasowej przedstawił rozwiązania organizacyjne spotykane w stolicach Europy oraz zaproponował strukturę organizacyjną dla warszawskiej skm. Kolej miejska była przez opozycję traktowana jako jedna z obietnic przedwyborczych kandydata na prezydenta Warszawy, Lecha Kaczyńskiego, a zakupione pociągi jako straty spowodowane przez niego w czasie rządzenia miastem. Wydarzenia te udokumentowane są w poniżej wymienionej literaturze. Obecnie ZTM organizuje prawidłowopotrzebne źródło], system SKM, jako jednym z najważniejszych środków komunikacji aglomeracyjnej. Świadczy o tym umieszczanie linii w materiałach informacyjnych ZTM, przemalowanie zespołów w barwy komunikacji miejskiej rozpoczęte od ezt nr 103 (jesień 2008), plany właściwego oznakowania linii oraz integracji kolejowej komunikacji aglomeracyjnej przez włączenie do niej ruchu regionalnego. Mimo niedoskonałości taboru, rozkładów jazdy, a także torów, komunikacja kolejowa jest najszybszym środkiem komunikacji w aglomeracji osiagając predkość handlową 40 km/h, co może być jeszcze zwiększone. Linia S1 (zawieszona w lipcu 2006) edytuj] PowiększJeden z pociągów warszawskiej SKM: 14WE-04 na stacji Warszawa Olszynka GrochowskaPierwsza linia SKM ruszyła 3 października 2005 na trasie Warszawa Falenica-Warszawa Zachodnia (linia S1). Do grudnia 2005 roku przewóz pasażerów odbywał się na zasadach promocyjnych - bez opłat. Od 11 grudnia 2005 r. SKM Warszawa zaczęła funkcjonować pod nadzorem i według taryf Zarządu Transportu Miejskiego, prowadząc kursy między Falenicą a Warszawą Zachodnią, przy czym istniały też skrócone kursy do stacji Warszawa Wschodnia (oznaczone jako linia S10). Początkowo, według wielu oceniających, linia nie spełniła pokładanych w niej nadziei, co spowodowane było m.in. tym, że pociągi SKM rzadko pojawiały się na stacjach, nawet w godzinach szczytu, a czas ich przejazdu nie odbiegał od parametrów poruszających się na tej samej linii pociągów Kolei Mazowieckich. Ponadto na tej samej trasie działa wielu prywatnych przewoźników autobusowych oraz często kursująca linia przyspieszona 521. Linia S1 została więc zawieszona od dnia 1 lipca 2006. Faktycznie te zjawiska były spowodowane przez niemożność ułożenia dobrego rozkładu jazdy dla nowego przedsiębiorstwa kolejowego, co wynikało z przepisów, a także niedostateczne działania organizacyjne miasta, dla którego SKM była rzeczą nową. Planowany jest powrót linii S1 na tory do 2010 w ramach tworzenia kolejnych linii i budowy nowych stacji, lecz dopiero gdy SKM dostanie nowe wagony podobne do metra1. Linia S2 (Pruszków - Sulejówek Miłosna) edytuj] : Osobny artykuł: Linia S2. Pruszków - W-wa Śródmieście - Sulejówek Miłosna PowiększSchemat linii SKMLinia powstała w lipcu 2006 Linia S9 (W-wa Gdańska - Legionowo) edytuj] : Osobny artykuł: Linia S9. Warszawa Gdańska - Legionowo Linia powstała w marcu 2010 roku. Linia S7 (Otwock - W-wa Śródmieście - W-wa Służewiec/W-wa Okęcie) (planowana na 2010) edytuj] Historia edytuj] Otwock - Warszawa Służewiec to również najnowsza planowana linia SKM, która by jeździła co 15 min. Niestety, z braku taboru otwarcie tej linii zostało przełożone na 2010 rok. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że linia S7 będzie kończyć swój bieg nie na stacji W-wa Służewiec lecz na podziemnej stacji pod Terminalem 2 lotniska Okęcie, w związku z planowanym na 2010 zakończeniem budowy łącznika między już istniejącą podziemną stacją i torami kolejowymi linii Warszawa-Radom. Rozbudowa edytuj] Aktualne postępy edytuj] Obecnie realizowana jest rozbudowa systemu SKM, która polega na następujących działaniach: *budowa nowych przystanków na istniejących trasach na obszarach gęsto zamieszkanych *remont istniejących zniszczonych przystanków, by je oddać do użytku po dziesiątkach lat nieużytku *przebudowa i budowanie nowych torów, by zwiększona ilość pociągów nie kolidowała z koleją regionalną i dalekobieżną *tworzenie nowych linii poprzez organizację częstego i regularnego serwisu przystanków przez cały dzień *zakup taboru do obsługi nowych linii Plany edytuj] Od około roku 2000 trwają dyskusje publiczne w prasie warszawskiej i urzędowe w ZTM i SKM na temat przyszłościowego wyglądu systemu SKM w Warszawie. Plany rozbudowy SKM (z października 20072, lipca 20083 oraz maja 20094) przewidują powstanie nowych linii do Otwocka, Grodziska Mazowieckiego, Legionowa, Piaseczna, Błonia, Wołomina, Mińska Mazowieckiego, na Lotnisko Okęcie oraz do nowo budowanego lotniska w Modlinie. Tabor edytuj] Na początku SKM Sp. z o.o. w Warszawie wypożyczyła od Szybkiej Kolei Miejskiej w Trójmieście sp. z o.o. ezt EN57-1107, który miał stanowić rezerwę. Po przybyciu zespołu 14WE-01 nakazano rozpoczęcie ruchu przy pomocy zaledwie dwóch pociągów. Awaria jednak wykluczyła 14WE-01 i ruch podjął ezt EN57-1107 w malowaniu trójmiejskim jedynie z naklejkami SKM w Warszawie. Zespół ten wielokrotnie wyjeżdżał na trasę także potem, gdy przychodziły kolejne 14WE. Po przejściu na linię S2 zaszła znów konieczność uzupełnienia dłuższej trasy pojazdami wypożyczonymi, tym razem oklejonymi folią w sposób przypominający malowanie SKM w Warszawie (w takim malowaniu można było spotkać te zespoły potem w Trójmieście). Pierwszym z nich był EN71 (EN71-046) także wypożyczony z trójmiejskiej Szybkiej Kolei Miejskiej. Był to pierwszy skład czterowagonowy na w służbie SKM w Warszawie Musiał on jednak powrócić już po kilku tygodniach na swoją trasę do Słupska. Do Warszawy przybyły wtedy ezt z trójmiejskiej SKM EN57-1718 oraz EN57-880, które powróciły na Wybrzeże po wyprodukowaniu kolejnych zespołów - 14WE-08 i 14WE-09, które jako pierwsze w Polsce były oznakowane numerami europejskimi i miały odpowiednio numery operacyjne eksploatującego - 107 i 108. EN57-880 i EN57-1718 ponownie w 2008 przybyły do SKM Warszawa. PowiększJeden z pociągów warszawskiej SKM typu 14WE na stacji Warszawa WschodniaPowiększWnętrze składu SKM 19WEObecnie (dane z lutego 2008) w posiadaniu SKM znajduje się osiem elektrycznych zespołów trakcyjnych typu 14WE, o numerach 14WE-02 (102) oraz 101, 103, 104, 105, 106, 107 i 108. Ezt te zapoczątkowały polski rejestr oznaczeń europejskich dla pojazdów trakcyjnych - serię 212. Aby zapewnić dwu-zespołowe składy w marcu 2008 wprowadzono wypożyczone jednostki EN57-960 i EN57-1455 PKP Przewozy Regionalne z Łukowa. W połowie 2009 roku jednostki wróciły do Łukowa. Od połowy grudnia w barwach SKM w Warszawie (identyfikator eksploatującego SKMWA) jeżdżą dwie nowe jednostki EN57 z nietypowymi numerami 3001 i 3002 służącymi jedynie za tymczasowe identyfikatory pojazdu (numery operacyjne odpowiednio 201 i 203), wyprodukowane w 1964 i 1966 roku oraz zmodernizowane w 2008 roku w Mińsku Mazowieckim. Są to ezt serii 5B/6B wyprodukowanego swego czasu dla Jugosławii sprowadzone przez ZNTK Mińsk Mazowiecki. Mają one wymienione czoła i zmodernizowane wnętrza. Pozostawiono w nich rozruch oporowy, a klimatyzację zastosowano jedynie w kabinach maszynisty. Jednostki są pomalowane w nowe barwy SKM w Warszawie (czerwone czoła, kremowe boki z czerwono-żółtym paskiem na dole, boki w pasie okiennym pomalowane na czarno w celu upodobnienia do jednostki 14WE) Na przełomie lat 2008 i 2009 wypadła obsługa poziomu 4 utrzymania zespołu 14WE-02, który jako ostatni znany był pod starym oznaczeniem. Powrócił on już przemalowany w barwy komunikacji miejskiej oraz nowymi oznaczeniami jako 102. W roku 2010 do taboru SKM dołączą składy wyprodukowane w nowosądeckim Newagu. Będą to EZT 19WE w ilości 4 sztuk, otrzymają numery operacyjne 301, 302, 303 i 304.